


Just Like Old Times

by KFawkes



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 3, No Shepard without Vakarian, Shakarian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Prompt: Shit... I'm in love.Fun little Normandy crew fluff :D





	Just Like Old Times

“Look, all I’m saying is that I can totally take you.” Shepard taunted from her seat. Posture relaxed and far too comfortable with one arm propped comfortably to the back of her chair. The table before her was lined in snacks and different bottled alike. The air around her was full of light laughter and her cheeks were flush with excitement. 

It wasn’t exactly a look she liked, so you bet your ass no one said anything about it. She was the Great Commander Shepard after all, and she could absolutely hold her liquor… 

“HA!” Wrex laughed back, leaning forward far too dramatically to be deemed appropriate, as he slam a heavy hand to the table; a rumble of glass rattling to follow, and several droplets of liquid splashing every which way. “I don’t think so Shepard. I am krogan, you may have saved the galaxy, but this time… It will be me that crushes you.” 

The sounds of laugher surrounded them all, taunts and cheers shot every direction but all Shepard could do was smirk all knowing. A second later she raised her hand passively as a roar of cheers escaped; this was her gesture of acceptance. Within seconds Garrus was shaking his head, James was taking bets and Joker was clearing the table of junk. 

The cluster of hands and bottles being cleared while Garrus rubbed Shepards shoulders softly as you would before a match, pressing his mouth to her head in his version of a kiss. 

Jane smiled up at him for a moment, only breaking the death stare she had locked on Wrex as long as she could afford, offering a taloned hand one quick squeeze and kiss before she popped her knuckles and scooted closer to the table. 

“Wrex, don’t you dare lose here, I put 100 credits on your ass.” James tossed, crossing his arms as he bounce softly on the balls of his feet in excitement. 

“There’s your first mistake, Vega.” Garrus laughed, pointing at James with a lazy hand before shaking his head in disbelief. “You never bet against Shepard.” 

James paused a moment, remembering the time he had in fact bet against Shepard during the game during shore leave… His face shifted to one of near regret as Cortez laughed patting his shoulder in pity. But… this was a KROGAN. There was no way Shepard was going to win this one. 

She’d taken down reapers yeah, but arm wrestling a krogan was something else entirely.

“Oh, come on… Lola is tiny. There’s no way she’s gonna bet him.” James spat back, almost as if he believed the words himself. 

“Guess we’ll see won’t we?” Jane smiled, tossing her head back to finish her beer, then propping her elbow to the cool slick surface below it. She gave her fingers several stretching wiggles before raising a brow to one of her oldest friends. 

Another roar of cheers and laughter spat out as Wrex joined her on the table, eyes fierce and at the ready. 

The air grew tense and quiet as they nodded and began their duel. Their arms fluctuated back and forth far too many times for comfort, and there was more than once that it seemed Shepard would lose… her arms dangerously close to the surface as everyone around them jumped and yelled, their drinks splashing left and right when she didn’t lose but pushed his arm up yet again… 

But Garrus was completely calm the entire time. He was leaned lightly against the wall just behind her, slowly drinking his brandy, his arms lightly crossed enjoying the show from the crew far more than the one before him. He smiled that smile of his, mandibles light as he watch her slam that large stoney hand to the table in a loud ear shattering thud. 

Jane shot up from her seat with arms raised high in victory, the yells of excitement and failure spreading through the air as she turned to Garrus; smiling wide and pure. She wrapped her arms around his cowl, pulling him close ready to bask in her victory.

“What did you think? Had him going for a bit, huh?” she laughed into his chest as his hands slid to her waist. 

“The same thing I thought the first time you did that.” he cooed back close to her ear, insinuation seeping off his undertones.

“Yeah? What’s that?” Jane asked back, definitely fishing for a compliment while those behind her exchanged credits where credits were due. 

“’Shit… I’m in love.’ “ he confessed in a voice far too cheesy to be believable. 

Shepard couldn’t help but laugh, whole heartedly and full of affection. “Awe, you love me?” 

“Shepard, we’re married.” 

“Okay good point. Can you just tell me how cool I looked again then?” Jane asked, then looked over her shoulder tossing a reply loud enough for all to hear. “What was that you said about how stroooong I am Garrus?” 

A slur of curse words felt the krogan’s lips as he grumble in his defeat. And when she turned back to Garrus he kissed her, long and hard before offering the reply she so very needed. “You looked really cool, Shepard.”

“Fuck yeah I did.”


End file.
